Par de tontos enamorados
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ren se encontraba grabando en TMB y durante uno de sus descansos fue de paseo por los pasillos y para su buena suerte se encontró con alguien.


**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Par de tontos enamorados**

Ren se encontraba grabando en TMB y durante uno de sus descansos fue de paseo por los pasillos y para su buena suerte se encontró con alguien.

-Oh amigo, eres tú-le dijo Ren a un gallo.

La persona dentro del traje dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, esa voz que tantas cosas le producía.

-Ho…hola, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Tsuruga-kun-

-Sí, ¿tienes un poco de tu tiempo que puedas prestarme?-

-Claro, ¿acaso necesitas otro consejo de amor?-

-No exactamente consejos, pero si me gustaría escuchar otro punto de vista-

-De acuerdo-

-Sentémonos por ahí-

Pero dentro del pollo…

 _¿Kyoko qué haces? Si escuchas a Tsuruga-san hablar de ella, no sabes que te ocurrirá, ¡eres una estúpida!-_

-Dispara la bomba Tsuruga-kun-

-Siento que debo decirle todo a ella-

-¿Te le declararás?-

-Primero le contaré algunos secretos-

-Oh claro, la confianza es importante-

-Así es, solo espero que no me odie, ella es demasiado especial para mí como para dañarla, pero debo ser honesto, no quiero más secretos entre nosotros-

-¿Secretos? Parece algo serio-

-Lo es amigo, pero si eres tan amable ¿podrías darme tu opinión sobre ellos?-

-¿No crees que deberías decírselos primero a ella?-

-Sí, por eso te diré solo el contexto-

-Oh bueno, está bien, adelante-

-Bien. Son dos. El primero creo que es el menos grave. Yo tuve una infancia difícil bajo las sombras de mi padre, me sentí frustrado por ello y fui por un mal camino, hasta que un día ocurrió un terrible accidente y fue la gota que derramó el vaso, desde eso dejé atrás mi pasado y creé al Tsuruga Ren actual, pero yo soy una persona que cree que por todos sus pecados no puede ni merece ser feliz; además, hace poco mi padre vino a Japón, ella trabajó con él, yo fingí no conocerlo, sobre todo delante de ella, pero se llevaron muy bien entre ellos, ella incluso lo llama padre-

-Mi segundo secreto es que nos conocimos de niños, es mi recuerdo más preciado, pero ella no lo sabe, ya que en ése entonces ella creyó que yo era un hada, pero ahora no quiero arruinarle esa ilusión y que vea en qué se convirtió su amigo más preciado-

Kyoko estaba sorprendida.

 _-¿Por qué siento que conozco a esa persona? Parece que habla de Corn, pero si es así ¿quién dice que es su padre? ¿Kuu otou-san?-_

-¿Bou?-

-Oh, lo siento, es que estaba sorprendido, yo creo que deberías contárselo-

-Yo creo lo mismo-

-Por cierto, tengo curiosidad, nunca te he preguntado su nombre-

-Oh, seguro que la conoces, ella es una persona hermosa, linda, amable, elegante, honesta, tierna, es ella quién me impulsa a seguir adelante, si hablara más de ella, nunca terminaría, ella actuó conmigo en Dark Moon y ¿has escuchado de mi nueva película?-

-¿Tragic Marker?-

-Sí, ella actuó junto a mí como mi hermana, era un martirio tenerla tan cerca, vestida así y no poder tocarla, ella se llama Mogami Kyoko-

 _-¿Yo? ¿En serio? ¡Oh por Dios! Entonces sí hablaba de Kuu-otousan, él es Kuon Hizuri y él es Corn. ¡Qué tonta eres Kyoko! Pero… ¡me ama! ¿será cierto?-_

-¿Amigo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Eh sí…yo solo…-

-Ya te he dicho que debes quitarte esa cabeza de gallo de encima, hay mucho calor para que la lleves tanto tiempo puesta-

Ren toma la cabeza de Bou de encima, quedándose con la boca abierta literalmente al ver quién estaba dentro de ése traje.

-¿Mogami-san?-

Kyoko estaba totalmente avergonzada y roja ¿será por el calor que sentía dentro del traje o por otra cosa?

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¿Siempre has sido tú?-

-Sí…-

-Oh, así que tú eres el gallo-

-Sí-

Un silencio extraño se extendió entre ellos.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Su verdadero nombre es Kuon Hizuri, hijo de Kuu-otousan?-

-Sí-

-¿En algún momento me explicará porqué dejó de serlo?-

-Claro, en cuanto esté listo te lo contaré todo-

-¿También eres Corn, cierto?-

-Sí…Mogami-san lo siento, yo no quería ocultártelo, es solo que cuando supe que eras tú esa Kyoko-chan y cuando noté que Corn era tan importante para ti que no quise arruinarte la ilusión-

-Gracias-

-¿Eh?-

-Gracias, Corn ha sido muy importante para mí, gracias por continuar con ello-

-Kyoko…-

-¿Corn?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Me amas?-

Ren lo pensó un poco. ¿sería bueno decirle todo ahora? Bueno, en realidad ella ya lo sabía ¡y no había huido aún!

-Sí. Así es Kyoko, yo te amo-le dijo al fin, mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también-

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también dices?-

-Sí, yo te amo, te amo aunque seas Corn, Kuon Hizuri o Tsuruga Ren, te amo en todas tus facetas-

-Kyoko…-

Y ahí estaba, este par de tontos enamorados viéndose tiernamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para finalmente cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy leyendo como por quinta vez el manga, así que se me han ocurrido un montón de pequeñas historias, ésta es una de ellas, serán algunas sencillas y otras no tanto, espero que les guste, pero recuerden que soy lenta escribiendo.


End file.
